I Can See Your Heart
by Rin8799
Summary: Momoi Satsuki have two abilities hidden from anyone else. After a certain accident her parents let her home-schooled. But the ministry called and forced her to go to a high school. That's where she met Generation of Miracles
1. This Can't Be True

**I Can See Your Heart**

**\This Can't Be True/**

Momoi Satsuki would wonder everytime she had the chance.

"Does everyone have the same eyes as I do?"

When she asked everyone else they would say no, it was your imagination or sometimes when she proved it they would say she was a monster. No one really gets her but two person protected her, believed her and loved her all the time. Of course, her father and mother does. Yet, that's the exact reason she felt lonely. No one ever, but her parents, smiled at her because of her eyes.

What does her eyes see anyway?

It's _heart_.

When Momoi opened her eyes and see everyone else. She could see colors on their heart. It would be different each time. Each colors means different too. It's like words. Like how one word can mean two things or more, one color can mean lots of things. Red can be anger or love. Pink can be pity or like.

Momoi thought it's fine if it's lonely if her parents are still there for her, nothing will ever goes as she wanted it to.

"YOU! LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Her father shouted in anger. Momoi peeked through the door and saw burning red on his father heart. Simply burning red means anger, When she saw her mother she saw blue, blue ocean. Her mother was worried and wanted to cry. Few seconds later Momoi saw the blue ocean was engulfed by a similar burning red.

"WHAT WILL SATSUKI SAY ABOUT THIS!?"

"SATSUKI WILL BE IN MY CARE! SHE DOESN'T NEED A TWO-TIMER AS A MOTHER" Her father shouted. It was the limit for Momoi. She ran upstair and cried all night. The next morning her father and mother showed a smile on their faces but Momoi can clearly see ocean blue in both of their heart. She, still short cause she was seven, climbed up the chair and sat nicely.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Did you forget my eyes? What are you hiding from me?" Momoi asked bluntly and it hit her parents real hard. Momoi didn't regret what she said. It was sad that her parents divorced and all but after that her father always showed a smiling face and green color. Green, a peaceful color. They went through lots of things together but there's just one thing Momoi's father can't afford to happen.

He slammed the desk hard and shouted, "NO. Satsuki is home-schooling. That's it"

"I'm sorry Momoi-san. But the government won't allow it. Momoi-chan have to go to High School" the business man said. It was a moment of silent. Momoi held her father hand tight. Her father was showing another blue ocean color while the man was showing a pink combined with burning red color. Pity towards Momoi and red towards her father. Momoi brushed her father hand.

"I'll go" Momoi said. Her father eyes widen, he was about to open his mouth but Momoi continued, "It's okay Dad. I'll keep my mouth shut about my eyes. I'll keep a low profile and not make any trouble. But in one condition"

The business man eyed her, his heart turning purple... Curiosity. "I will only go to Teikō"

"Teikō!? As in Teiko High School? That elite school!? Once you can't ke-"

"Are you underestimating my daughter? I'm quite sure she will always get in the top five" Her father threatened the man with his piercing eyes and it was enough to shut him down for a while.

"Okay... I will take care of everything. The uniforms and books will all be delivered here. Please take care Momoi-san, Momoi-chan" the man said and left. Leaving Momoi and her father alone. Momoi grabbed her father shirt pulling him closer.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you" her father ensured her. He pulled Momoi and put her on his lap as he brushed her pink hair which she inherited from him. "But I'm asking you one thing. Don't keep a low profile. Go join a club or something. Make friends that believe in you. I'm sure they will protect you outside and avoid anyone that have... What do you say it again? Um... Red heart, right?"

"Red heart means protecting Tou-san"

"No I meant the bad side of red. What do you call it? Um... Oh, burning red"

"Note taken"

* * *

Momoi Satsuki sat in the car next to her father. Her father's heart was an old green, worried and hoping something not to happen. Momoi was actually the one who was supposed to be worried or nervous yet her father was much more nervous and worried than she was. It made her feel better and she chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Her father asked. It was chuckling not laughing really but Momoi don't want to care. It made her father heart turned white, a neutral state. Then it turned yellow, a happy one. Her father stopped in front of Teikō. Momoi pulled her father and kissed his cheek.

"Bye-bye! Pick me up when I call!" She smiled.

"Curfew at seven!" He shouted. Momoi waved bye bye to her father and entered the school. She took a deep breath when she was in front of the class she was supposed to enter.

Knock. Knock.

The door open by her own hands. The whole class attention was on her. When she saw their heart she wasn't surprised that it would be purple. They were all curious about her after all. What? Does she have something on her face? When she noticed it three or four male students changed the color from purple to pink.

'Please don't tell me that's a sparkling pink' Momoi wished. Simply, because sparkling pink means they like someone. When Momoi saw their heart again she realized it was a pink to tell 'like' or what she call sparkling pink. Inside herself she really wanted to slam her head to a table, they haven't even know her name and they already like her? The teacher mentioned her to stand in front of the classroom and introduce herself.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki. I actually home-schooled... But now I'm entering here. Please take good care of me" Momoi introduced herself. The class mutter a few 'oh...'. Momoi was silent looking at them.

"Before you sit. Why don't a few students ask you something?" The teacher asked. Momoi was surprised but she doesn't have any trouble with answering a few question, why not? Momoi nodded. Lots of hands was raised immediatly.

"Why did you home-schooled?" Momoi didn't thought this question will ever be asked. What should she answer? Should she answer the truth? Or make something up? Momoi then wanted to try something.

"I have a power. I can see people's feeling by colors on their heart. My eyes can see it. That's why they call me a monster and started bullying me" Momoi smiled a playful smile, it scared the whole class since all of their hearts turn frightened black... Not all. Momoi eyed six boys and was immediately interested in them. Momoi smiled and pulled her hands up, "It's a joke. A joke. Family reasons, I can't tell. I'm sorry"

Everyone sighed happily. Their hearts turned white.

"What club are you joining?"

"I want to join the basketball club" Momoi said. The whole class went silent all of the sudden. The teacher was also silent and Momoi thought if she had said something wrong or anything at all. Then a huge student who was munching his snack stopped munching and spoke,

"Eh~ Aka-chin she wanted to join the basketball club"

"I've heard Atsushi"

"Don't you think it's worrying-nanodayo? Her figure doesn't fit Akashi"

"Oi Midorima! You care too much! If she want to she can! Those big boobs are a nice view anyway"

"Aominecchi your perverted sides are showing"

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san are looking at us you know"

Well, well. If it isn't the boys Momoi just thought she was interested in. They all... Have different hair colors than usual, she have different hair color too but... Something about them intrigued her.

"I think you misunderstood. I want to be a manager not a basketball player" Momoi said.

"I wonder if you can make it to be a first string manager?" The teacher asked. Momoi gave a weird look at the manager. From his seat Akashi smiled or maybe smirked, his heterochromatic eyes made Momoi even more curious of what the teacher said.

"In Teikō we have three strings-nanodayo. Third strings are the weakest, first strings are the strongest. We have two manager for second string and third string but no coach had approved even one manager for first string-nanodayo" Midorima explained. Though Momoi only knew his name as Midorima first. His eyes look at the six boys heart, all of them have orange heart... What does orange means? This is the first time she have seen an orange heart.

It was a challenge indeed. Akashi, as what she heard from their previous conversation, was smirking playing at her. Momoi hated it yet she loved it. The challenging feeling was making her can't wait for meeting the first string coach.

"Then... If I made it to be a first string manager. What will I get?" Momoi asked to the six boys. Kuroko stayed silent, Akashi and Midorima secretly smiled slyly, Kise folded his hand happily while Murasakibara kept munching his snakcs. The dark blue haired one, which Momoi knew as Aominecchi, stood up And bowed down.

"We promise loyalty and protection to Momoi Satsuki"

* * *

At the end of the club activity...

"I want you guys to meet Momoi Satsuki, Teikō's first string basketball manager" the coach introduced Momoi who was smiling happily at the six boys who have a troubled expression on their faces.

"This can't be true" the six of them muttered as Momoi smirked.

* * *

**Author Note**

So... I tried every single way I could to access my account but it didn't work. So I made a compromise with my mother. She would drive me to Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf (which is my favorite coffee shop and I'm not old enough to drive yet) each month. For that time, I'll update one story for each fandom I write for; Kuroko no Basuke, Vocaloid and Cardfight! Vanguard. If you want to contact me, I'm open in tumblr all the time~


	2. What Can Your Eyes See?

**I Can See Your Heart**

**\What Can Your Eyes See?/**

Being in a popular group of the school are NOT pleasant AT ALL. Well at least that's what this six basketball players think.

Akashi Seijurō. Wealthy kid, the best point guard in the school. Best at all subjects. Hot red hair and perfect height for girls, especially good personality.

Kise Ryōta. A model, need to say more? A small forward. Cheerful personality not very good with studies but it made him cute.

Midorima Shintarō. A tsundere boy. He's also smart, not as smart as Akashi but still smart. He's weird but a nice person. An unbeatable shooting guard too.

Aomine Daiki. Rough? Yeah but he's a good boy who still worries and is cheerful. He might be a basketball idiot more than everyone else in this group who doesn't do well in studies.

Murasakibara Atsushi. He would be the childish yet cute type who have a really high height. He's not smart but also not as worst as Aomine and Kise. His body fit him as a center too.

Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the last one noticed. He have a weak presence. It helped him a little to avoid crowds chasing the six of them but recently he's noticed by fans. His studies are average the same as Murasakibara too.

The six of them had been best friends since kindergarten. They went through the same Teikō since kindergarten to High School. They're still best friends but it bores them that every girls would just gather and make a crowd every time they're out, what's worse? Akashi's famous and Kise's a model. What made it more worse? The six of them were known as Generation of Miracles now and it made MORE girls chased them, even from outside school. That's the reason they decided they would play a game.

"Listen! We would like it if you girls could give us some space. But, it would make you girls sad, no? That's why we're offering ONE girl to be around us. If ONE girl completed the task we will offer, we will always be around that ONE lucky girl, we'll be loyal and protect her" The Generation of Miracles had spoken and it silenced the whole girls following them. The girls passionately waited for the terms needed to be that one lucky girl.

"What you need to do is... Be the manager of first string"

The girls knew it was impossible.

Teikō's basketball club have a motto, 'one hundred battles, one hundred victories' other words, they must not lose. That's why first string players are the strongest out of all... a manager must stood up to that. To be a manager in Teikō's first string means you need to spare your time to help organize things, giving towels and drinks also helping the club with their datas. For girls who only cares for looks and money that Generation of Miracles own, that's tough. Lots of them tried but it only resulted four of them as the second and third string managers. The six boys were a bit happy for the little game cause now all the girls are trying to be the first string manager and they got their BIT space. They thought it would be the same till today. When Momoi arrived, they eyed her. It looked like they were chilling but they were observing her. Not everyone would just say that they want to be a manager without knowing what's needed to be it, that's why they challenged her. They challenged her to see if she was worthy enough. They failed to know that they had challenged the wrong girl.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Aomine asked to his five best friends. He pointed at Momoi who was talking to the coach. The other five shook their heads, they knew nothing. Basketball club had just started but before they arrived Momoi had arrived first. They thought it was probably about the little game they told her, they were right. Kise, dribbling a ball, walked closer to Akashi and Kuroko who were stretching.

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! Do you think it's possible for her-ssu?" Kise asked with a slight pouting or thinking face. The rest of Generation of Miracles drew closer to the three of them, wanting to listen to the emperor and shadow's opinion. First reason being because the emperor is always right and second reason because Their shadow is a really straight forward guy.

"I certainly can't say yes or no"

"That's right Kise-kun. But... Momoi-san have been getting lots of approval from the looks of it" Kuroko continued. The other four went sweat-dropped. Kuroko's feelings about something is usually strong. Also, Coach had been smiling in happiness ever since he was talking to Momoi. The six of them couldn't stand the curiosity anymore and walked closer to Momoi and their coach.

"-your eyes are great... If you can prove it" the coach said. Generation of Miracles boys had moved within the range of hearing those two talking to each other. They were really curious about what Momoi will prove to the coach.

"I will be happy to prove it coach" Momoi said. Her eyes turned, from being the cute happy girls eyes to a similar... Navigator or spies. Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise was too busy about something else to noticed. But Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko realized it. They found it interesting too also a bit shocking.

"How about him? Small forward, Haizaki Shōgo" the coach said as he pointed the ash-haired colored boy. Haizaki didn't realize he was being pointed at, though he won't care anyway. Haizaki just ran and slam a lay up in. Momoi eyed him for a while but didn't say anything at all. It was as if she was searching for something. Then the coach gave a paper and a pencil to her. Right away after receiving it Momoi scribbled down the things _she_ saw. Then gave it to the coach after. The coach red the paper and was astonished. "This is true. He have a special ability and a good physic and technique. You can gather data like this?"

Momoi smiled as she knew the coach was amused. It was a bit of bad news for the Generation of Miracles and a bit of a shocking one too when Momoi added, "Not only like that. I could see if someone had ever trained something else"

The coach's eyebrow was raised while Momoi gave a wide smirk.

"For example, our captain over there... He can do karate and table tennis, right?" Momoi said while pointing at Teikō basketball captain, Nijimura Shūzō. The six over hearing boys was astonished and confused. Does Nijimura-senpai do karate and table tennis? The coach eyes widen and happily with pride the coach patted Momoi's head with a wide smile. The six kōhais ran to their favorite senpai right away.

"Nijimura-senpai! Does senpai do karate and table tennis?" Kuroko asked with all the polite attitude he had although he was a bit panting after the rush they made. Nijimura stopped shooting basketball and gave all his attention to his kōhais who were really curious.

"Yeah. I planned to stop to play basketball but I still practice a bit... How did you know? I never told anyone" Nijimura answered. What their senpai answered confirmed them that Momoi's eyes did see it. That fact made the six basketball players both surprised and scared.

"Senpai! Does senpai know that girl over there-ssu?" Kise asked as he pointed to Momoi who was still getting praises from the coach. Nijimura then closes his eyes as he tried to think. Then he opened his eyes.

"No. Why?" Nijimura asked. The six boys sweat dropped. Nijimura was getting worried because his kōhais are acting strange and all. Nijimura was about to ask if they were okay but the six kōhais had left walking incredibly stiff.

"Oi Akashi. Aren't you worried?" Aomine asked. He was getting a bit too much of the game.

"Daiki... I **AM** worried"

"Hey~ Nijimura-senpai told us to run laps or our training will be doubled~" Murasakibara finally snapped the thought of them around one girl always to practice. They started running right away because... Well? Who want their training doubled just because of ONE thought that MIGHT not happen anyway?

Sadly for them, it happened.

"I am Momoi Satsuki, now the manager of first string basketball club. Please take care of me" Momoi said in front of all the members and coaches. Most of the basketball players were all shouting and being happy for having such a beautiful manager. All but six basketball players. The six basketball players were really thoughtful right then. They were thinking about the little game of theirs. Momoi, beside the coach, was smirking a winning smirk.

"Ok. For the first job. Momoi I want you to gather all of the first string basketball players data you can collect tomorrow at the end of practice" the coach, Shirogane Kōzō, told Momoi. Momoi's eyes widen in surprise. The basketball players thought she won't be able to do it and the Generation of Miracles were starting to think about her quitting the manager position. Suddenly Momoi smiled and took a book from her school and gave it to the coach, which made the six boys turned slightly grumpy.

"I got bored while looking at them practice so I asked coach Sanada the names of the players and wrote their datas before this..." Momoi said. Nijimura walked next to the coach and peek to the book. After a few seconds the book was handed to him. Momoi was a bit down, cause she thought that maybe Nijimura won't like her. Instead, Nijimura walked closer to Momoi and patted her as he smiled.

"You did a good job. You even noticed that Midorima can play piano and Akashi do horseback riding!" Nijimura praised and Momoi nodded. While Akashi and Midorima's eyes widen, they had made sure not lots of people knew that. Nijimura let go of Momoi as he kept reading the data Momoi gathered. Momoi walked to the Generation of Miracles.

"Are you guys the type to keep promises or break them?" Momoi asked. The boys sighed to themselves.

"We keep them. You got the position and is worthy enough to be our manager after what you did with only a book, Satsuki" Akashi said. Momoi was startled because Akashi had called her by her first name yet she can't care too much about it.

"Well I guess-nanodayo" Midorima said as he held his lucky item a little bit tighter.

"A deal is a deal. Murasakibara-kun do not run away" Kuroko said while holding Murasakibara's t-shirt to make sure he stays.

"Ah... I guess it'll be okay... If she give me snacks" Murasakibara whined a bit. Momoi smiled and walked closer to Murasakibara and pulled out a few maiobus. Murasakibara's eyes sparkled and his mouth was beginning to water. The other five boys sweat dropped when they saw what she just did.

"My ears are fast for gossips. Muk-kun like maiobus and potato chips the most, right?" Momoi said. She opened one of the maiobu and fed it to Murasakibara who obliged like an obedient puppy right away. NONE of the boys dared to say that they were touched by Momoi's doing because of one thing, she just called him 'Muk-kun'.

"We never introduce ourself-nanodayo. How come you call him Muk-kun right away-nanodayo?" Midorima asked as he fixed his glasses on his place. Momoi tilted her head.

"Didn't I say 'my ears are fast for gossips'?" Momoi answered. The group heard the coach shouting that training is over and that everyone starting leaving but the Generation of Miracles and their now manager didn't budge.

"So... Momoi-san, how much do you know about us?" Kuroko asked.

"How about we talk about this outside school? Everyone is leaving now" Momoi answered. The boys just agreed to her and started walking to club room leaving her. They changed in silence, all of them wondering what that one girl knew. They went to the school's entrance but Momoi wasn't there. They thought she would probably still be inside the basketball court.

* * *

"NO! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" The girl shouted and slapped the hand offered to her. The boy who was rejected, with one weak small smile said goodbye and left the girl. The girl didn't cry or show an expression. She simply left the other way and didn't look back. Momoi sat on the bench and saw the girl walked away from inside the building. She didn't realized the six basketball players walking from behind her trying to surprise her.

"I wonder why she said that?" Momoi said. It literally stopped Aomine and Kise who was creeping up to her and the other four who was interested on what she said. Momoi pulled her knees up to the bench, not caring that her skirt is short. She hugged her own knees. "Her heart was a blue ocean and she wanted to be with him. His heart was a light purple, he wanted to have her. Why did both of them let each other go? I don't understand humans speaking"

It silenced the six boys. What about ocean blue and light purple? All they saw were two students walking away from each other. Momoi not long after realized Aomine and Kise who was still behind her. She stood up right away and brushed a few light tears from her eyes and shouted to them, "Ki-chan! Dai-chan! Don't creep up in me!"

"KI-CHAN!?" / "DAI-CHAN!? Aomine and Kise shouted at the same time. It was followed by a few giggles from behind them, coming from the four boys. Momoi puffed her cheeks as she clearly showed an annoyed expression.

"You earned your own nicknames from me and I'm not changing it" Momoi said. She took her schoolbag from the bench and started walking toward Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima. When she walked past the four of them Akashi stopped her by holding her hand. Momoi had a feeling about what he will ask and surely she doesn't want to answer it.

Akashi opened his mouth and asked, "What can your eyes see?"


End file.
